The Proud Family
The Proud Family is an American animated television series that aired on Disney Channel from September 12, 2001 to August 19, 2005. Production The Proud Family was created by Bruce W. Smith and was produced by his studio, Jambalaya Studios.[1] Originally piloted for Nickelodeon, it was eventually picked up by the Disney Channel in September 2001. Many of the later episodes of The Proud Family were produced using Macromedia Flash. The show was the first Disney animated show which did not premiere on network/over-the-air television, which had been done since 1985 when the Television Animation unit was started. It marked the first animated Disney Channel Original Series, and, incidentally, the only animated original series from the Disney Channel not associated with, and to be produced exclusively by, Disney's TV Animation arm. Later, in July 2018, three episodes reran. As of 2011, The Proud Family is no longer listed on Disney Channel's official All Shows web page consisting of Disney Channel original series. The Proud Family 'Penny Proud' Voiced by Kyla Pratt; the protagonist, a cute and very beautiful 14-year-old African American girl who is usually embarrassed by the way her father, Oscar, acts. She enjoys hanging out with her friends, even though they have gotten her into trouble, and left her to face danger by herself many times. She listens to and always respects her parents, but often caves in to peer pressure. She is also a feminist at times, and is very logical. She is a talented singer as shown when she becomes a solo singer for Wizard Kelly productions but quits after missing her old life. Penny's a Straight A student. She's on the Football team and the Newspaper Staff. Penny tried out for cheerleading, but due to having an accident with the stage being converted into a giant CD, LaCienega got the last spot on the cheerleading squad. Penny is also good at reciting poetry and becomes jealous when Dijonay becomes just as good as her. In The Proud Family Movie, Penny turns 16, and she begins to want independence, but her father has issues letting her go. She saves the world and makes up with him, and he finally realizes she's her own person who can make her own decisions. Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Sticky, LaCienega and Zoey. However their friendship with Penny is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny whenever Penny is in a difficult situation. 'Oscar Proud' Voiced by Tommy Davidson, Oscar is the overprotective father of Penny, Bebe, and Cece, and is the son of Suga Mama. He is very hyper, immature, childish, and somewhat dimwitted. Oscar owns a business and produces a poisonous brand of snack food called "Proud Snacks." 'Trudy Proud' Voiced by Paula Jai Parker, Trudy is the veterinarian mother of Penny, BeBe and CeCe. She comes from a relatively wealthy family, her father also being a doctor and her sister Diana, being a famous actress. 'BeBe & CeCe Proud' Voiced by Tara Strong; Penny's trouble-making yet adorable one-year-old twin siblings. BeBe is a boy with an afro and always has a bottle in his mouth, while CeCe is a girl with brown hair and a pink dress with pigtails. BeBe and CeCe are namesakes of the gospel music brother and sister duo, BeBe & CeCe Winans. CeCe is the older twin. They love Penny very much, but at points play too roughly with her. They are often seen playing with Puff, and most of the time, Puff ends up getting injured. 'Suga Mama Proud' Voiced by Jo Marie Payton; Penny, Bebe, and Cece's hip, wrestling-loving grandma who does Tae-kwon-do. She is very nice, and always gets straight to the point when she talks. She can constantly tease, or even beat up Oscar, but she loves him deep down (during the Proud Family Movie she finally gives him some respect and listens to him for once). Her age is unknown (although in one episode it said she had a driver's license that expired in 1938), and often made fun of by her son. An event from twenty years ago shows her looking exactly the same as before. Suga Mama is in love with Papi. On the contrary Papi despises Suga Mama and often makes rude remarks about her in Spanish which she thinks are compliments. She shows extra amounts of love for her poodle, Puff. 'Bobby Proud' Voiced by Cedric The Entertainer (Arsenio Hall in The Proud Family Movie), Oscar's older brother and Suga Mama's eldest son. He is a fan of groups like Kool & The Gang among others. He sings and talks like the lead singers of the '70's bands The Ohio Players (Sugarfoot) and The Commodores (Lionel Richie). He has a 1959 Cadillac Eldorado that only plays one song and has hydraulics and also a parachute for some safety reasons (as shown in the episode "Thelma and Luis" when Suga Mama and Papi accidentally drive it off the Grand Canyon and the parachute saves them). Suga Mama favors him over Oscar. He often has Oscar do things that annoy him very often, but ironically lead to Oscar meeting beautiful women. For example, he gets Oscar to be an Ice Cream man at a basketball game, which leads to one of the cheerleaders asking Oscar out on a date. Bobby and his band, DisFunksunal Junction are a clear parody of band leader George Clinton also known as Dr. Funkenstein and his band Parliament-Funkadelic, also known as P-Funk. 'Puff the Dog' Voiced by Tara Strong; Puff is Suga Mama's beloved pet poodle. Like his owner, Puff hates Oscar and is often tormented by the baby twins, BeBe and CeCe, who play roughly with him. Characters' cast Regular cast *Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson - Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker - Trudy Proud (née Parker) *Jo Marie Payton - Suger "Suga Mama" Proud *Tara Strong - BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud and Puff the Dog Semi-regular cast *Karen Malina White - Dijonay Jones *Soleil Moon Frye - Zoey Howzer *Alisa Reyes as LaCienega Boulevardez *Orlando Brown - Sticky Webb *Cedric the Entertainer - Bobby Proud *Phil LaMarr - Michael Collins *Raquel Lee - Nubia Gross (Nubia is the only speaker of the three Gross Sisters) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Doctor Payne / Omar *Cree Summer as Peabo Co-starring *Carlos Mencia as Felix Boulevardez *María Canals as Sunset Boulevardez *Alvaro Gutierrez as Papi Boulevardez *Aries Spears as Wizard Kelly and Lil' Wiz Notable guest stars *'Al Roker' (Al Roker) — A genie-like man who grants wishes at a horrible price. *'Angel Joseph' (Samuel L. Jackson) - A homeless man. *'Angel Margaret' (Vivica A. Fox) - Joseph's wife. *'Angel Stephanie' (Raven-Symoné) - Joseph and Margaret's daughter. *'Boonnetta Proud' (Mo'Nique) — Oscar's crazy cousin-in-law *'Chanel Parker' (Solange Knowles) - Trudy's niece. *'Chester the Duck' (Frank Welker) — An agressive duck Penny found who appeared in "Psycho Duck". *'The Credit Card' (Steve Harvey) - Penny's anthropomorphic credit card who coaxes her into spending all of her money. *'Debra Williams' (Vanessa L. Williams) — Friend of Oscar and Trudy who plays the character Thingy. *'Diana Parker' (Sheryl Lee Ralph) — Trudy's sister, who is a famous Broadway actress. *'Felix' (Carlos Mencia) — Sunset's husband, who often helps Oscar. *'Fifteen "15" Cent' (Omarion) — A rapper who is a possible parody of Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson, with a crush on Penny; only appears in The Proud Family Movie. *'Garrett Krebs' (Ving Rhames) - The antagonist of the Halloween episode "A Hero for Halloween". *'Johnny McBride' (Shia LaBeouf) - A classmate in Penny's algebra class that was secretly using graffiti on the school's walls to dedicate his love for her. *'Leslie Parker' (Wendy Raquel Robinson) — Trudy's very snobby sister-in-law. *'Lisa Raye' (LisaRaye McCoy) — A dance instructor for 15 Cent's video; only appears in The Proud Family Movie. *'Lou Rawls' (Lou Rawls) - Voices himself in Penny's dream sequence and singing "Can't Get Enough of Your Love". *'Mrs. Maureen Parker' (Cicely Tyson) — Trudy's mother, who hates Suga Mama. *'Mega' (Ray J) — A boy who runs a website where kids download songs for free; he is a parody of Morpheus from The Matrix. *'Ray Ray Proud, Sr.' (Anthony Anderson) — Oscar's crazy cousin. *'Ray Ray Proud, Jr.' (Jamal Mixon) — Oscar's kid nephew. *'Reuben Parker' — Trudy's rich brother, whom, unlike the rest if the Parkers, was genuinely nice to Oscar. Voiced by David Alan Grier *'Smart Baby/Red-Nosed Baby' (Ron Glass) — An infant with a droll expression, who can mysteriously speak with the voice of an adult man. *'Sista Spice' (Jenifer Lewis) — Suga Mama's psychic sister. *'Sunny Stevens/Iesha' (Gabrielle Union) - The teen star of Penny and her friends' favorite show, Iesha. *'Teen Bebe and Cece' (Lee Thompson Young and Sicily Sewell) - The teen forms of Bebe and Cece who appear when Penny wishes that they were older so she doesn't have to babysit them. *'Dr. Vincent Parker' (Robert Guillaume) — Trudy's father, who hates Oscar and dislikes his side of the family (he refuses to have Oscar address him as anything besides "Dr. Parker"). Episodes :Main article: List of The Proud Family episodes Crossover The Proud Family is featured in an episode of Lilo & Stitch entitled "Spats". Notable characters are listed below. *Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud *Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai *Chris Sanders as Stitch (626) *David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba *Kevin McDonald as Pleakey *Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker as Trudy Proud *Tara Strong as BeBe and CeCe Proud *Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama Proud Reruns The show aired in reruns on ABC as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning on August 31, 2002 and September 7, 2002 Syndication The series aired in syndication on BET in 2009. It also aired on Toon Disney until February 2009. The Proud Family was also broadcast on The Family Channel in Canada. In 2010, the series began airing on Centric. Media *''The Proud Family (album)'' *''The Proud Family (video game)'' Film adaptations In 2005, The Proud Family Movie premiered as a DCOM on Disney Channel. The film served as a series finale as well as a motion picture. Awards and nominations *'Annie Awards' :2004 - Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Television Production - Shannon Tindle for episode "Culture Shock" (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Television Production Produced for Children (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Television Production - Shannon Tindle for episode "Forbidden Date" (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Directing in an Animated Television Production - Bruce W. Smith for episode "A Hero For Halloween" (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Writing in an Animated Television Production - James E. West II & T. Smith III for episode "I Had A Dream" (Nominated) *'BET Comedy Awards' :2004 - Outstanding Animated Series (Won) *'Casting Society of America' :2004 - Best Casting for Animated Voice Over, Television - Eileen Mack Knight (Won) :2002 - Best Casting for Animated Voice Over, Television - Eileen Mack Knight (Won) *'Image Awards' :2006 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Tommy Davidson (Nominated) :2006 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - JoMarie Payton (Nominated) :2005 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special' - Kyla Pratt (Nominated) :2004 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Tommy Davidson (Nominated) :2004 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special' - Kyla Pratt (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series - Cedric the Entertainer (Won) :2003 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Tommy Davidson (Nominated) :2006 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - JoMarie Payton (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special' - Kyla Pratt (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series - Ving Rhames (Nominated) :2003 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth or Children's Series/Special - Tommy Davidson (Nominated) :2002 - Outstanding Youth or Children's Series/Special (Nominated) *'Kids' Choice Awards' :2004 - Favorite Cartoon (Nominated) *'NAMIC Vision Awards' :2006 - Children's (Won) :2005 - Best Comedic Performance'' - JoMarie Payton (Nominated) :2004 - Best Comedic Performance - JoMarie Payton (Nominated) :2004 - Best Comedic Performance - Paula Jai Parker (Nominated) *Television Critics Association Awards' :2004 - ''Outstanding Children's Programming (Nominated) External links * * Category:Proud Family Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Shows_with_wikis Category:2011 Category:2011 premieres Category:2016 Shows Category:2001 Category:2001 shows Category:2020 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Toon Disney Shows